Uta no Prince-Sama: Mother's Day
by Zory rock101
Summary: One-Shot of Uta no prince-sama for Mother's Day
1. Otoya

**Uta No Prince-Sama: Mother's Day**

**One-shot: Otoya**

Haruka woke up to a sweet small of food. She got out of bed and head down the staircase and saw her husband, Otaya cooking wearing his apron. "Good morning," Haruka said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Otoya said, turn around with a smile on his face.

"Are the boys still sleeping?" Haruka said, walking closer to Otoya.

"Yeah, they been up all down to make you a mother's day card," Otoya said, hand Haruka a handmaked card.

"Thanks," Haruka said, taking the card from Otoya. Haruka read that the front said: 'Happy Mother's Day Love Atoya and Loya' and inside was a drawing. "Aww, I have two amazing son," Haruka saidn laid the card down on the table.

"Yes, You do," Otoya said, wrap his arms around Haruka and kiss her on the lips. "The food with be done in a few mintue," Otoya said, walking back to the stove.

"Okay, I will wake up the boys then," Haruka said, walking away from Otayo and went down the hallway to the boys room. "Boys, it time to wake up," Haruka said, walking into the boys room.

"Mama, Happy mother'sday," 6 years boy name Atoya said, hug Haruka tight.

"I love you mama," A 3 year old boy name Loya said, also huging Haruka too.

"I love you guys too," Haruka said, kiss them on their cheeks.

**Thank you for reading Otoya mother's Day :)**


	2. Syo

**Uta No Prince-Sama: Mother's Day**

**One-shot: ****Syo**

A little girl run into into the kitchen. "Daddy," The little girl said, looking up at Syo.

"What is it?" Syo asked, looking down at his seven year old daughter.

"Can I take the tray up to mama?" the little girl asked.

"Yes you can," Syo said, hand the tray to his daughter and walked up the staircase. Syo open the door and saw Haruka still sound a sleep. "Honey," Syo said, sat down on the bed and give Haruka a small shake. Haruka open her eyes and looked up at Syo.

"Happy mother day," Her daughter said, hand the tray to her.

"Thank you," Haruka said, took the tray from her daughter and sit it on her lap.

"Happy mother's day, I love you," Syo said, kiss Haruka on the lips.

"I love you too," Haruka said, kiss him back.

"I love you too, Mama," Her daughter said, climb on the bed and kiss Haruka cheek.

"I love you to Athena," Haruka said.

**Thank you for reading Syo mother's day :)**


	3. Natsuki

**Uta No Prince-Sama: Mother's Day**

**One-shot: ****Natsuki**

Natsuki woke up around 5 o'cock to make some breakfast for Haruka for mother's day. Natsuka walked down the hallway to check on his son and saw that he was still a sleep in his crib. Natsuka walked downstairs and starting cooking some pancake and eggs.

"I glad I listen how to cook before I married Haruka," Natsuka said, put the pancake and eggs on a plate and sit it on a tray. Natsuka took the tray and went upstairs when Natsuka walked into the room. He saw Haruka sitting on the bed reading a bed.

"Natsuka," Haruka said, looking up from her book.

"I brought you some food," Natsuka said, walking close to Haruka and sit the tray on her lap.

"Thank you," Haruka said, put her book down on the nightstand.

"Happy mother's day," Natsuka said, kiss Haruka on the lips.

"Thank you," Haruka said, kiss him back.

**Thank you for reading Natsuka mother's day :) **


	4. Cecil

**Uta No Prince-Sama: Mother's Day**

**One-shot: ****Cecil**

Cecil walked into his bedroom where he saw his beauiful wife brushing her hair. "You look so beauiful, my princess," Cecil said, walking closer to Haruka and wrap his arms around her.

"Cecil," Haruka said with a small laugh.

"I have something for you as the mother of my daughter," Cecil said, took Haruka and walked out of the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Haruka asked, walking down the hallway.

"You will see when we get there," Cecil said, looking at Haruka with a smile on his face.

"Okay," Haruka said, smiling. Cecil open a door to the graden of the castle and saw a table with a vase in the middle. "Oh Cecil it is beauiful," Haruka said, walking close to the table.

"I want to celebrate mother's day with you," Cecil said, pull out Haruka chair for her.

"Thank you," Haruka said, sat down And watch Cecil sat down cross from her.

"You are so beauiful," Cecil said took Haruka's hand and bring it to his lips. "Happy mother's day, my love,"

**Thank you for reading Cecil mother's day...**


	5. Ren

**Uta No Prince-Sama: Mother's Day**

**One-shot: ****Ren**

Haruka woke up and saw rose petals on the ground that lend out of her bedroom. Haruka got out of bed and starting to follow the rose petals out in the backyard where she saw Ren standing there holding their 3 month old baby boy. "Happy mother's Day," Ren said, walking closer to Haruka and kiss her on the lips.

"Awwwn thank you honey," Haruka said, kiss him back.

"I make some mother's day breakfast," Ren said, take Haruka hand and walked over to the table.

"Thank you," Haruka said, kiss Ren on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it," Ren said, wrap his arms around Haruka and kiss her back.

"come here, little one," Haruka said, taking her son from Ren.

"I dont know how I got so luck," Ren said, lend his head on top of Haruka and looked at his son in her arms.

"That what I was going to say," Haruka said with a laugh.

**Thank you for reading Ren story of mother day :) **


	6. Tokiyo

**Uta No Prince-Sama: Mother's Day**

**One-shot: ****Tokiyo**

Haruka work up in her husband, Tokiyo's arms. "Good morning my love," Tokiyo said, kiss Haruka on the lips.

"Good morning, my dear," Haruka said, kiss Tokiyo back. Tokiyo and Haruto then heard a baby cry just a few feet away from them.

"I got him," Tokiyo said, getting out of bed and walked over to the crib. Haruto watch Tokiyo picking their son and hold him close to his bare chest. Tokiyo walked back over the bed and hand Haruto their son.

"He look just like you," Haruto said, play with her son dark blue hair.

"He have your eyes," Tokiyo said, sat down on the bed and wrap his arms around Haruto.

"I love you," Haruto said, kiss Tokiyo on the lips.

"I love you too and Happy mother's day," Tokiyo said, kiss Haruto back.

**Thank you for reading Tokiyo story mother's day...**


	7. Masato

**Uta No Prince-Sama: Mother's Day**

**One-shot: ****Masato**

Masato in the kitchen cooking for Haruka. Haruka walked down the staircase holding a three month baby girl in her arm. "That small wonderful," Haruka said, sat down at the table and watch Masato bring a a plate of food to the table and a fresh made milk for his daughter.

"Here you go," He said, sit the plate down and took his daughter from Haruka so he can feed her.

"Thank you," Haruka said, pick up her fork and starting to. "Wow this taste amazing,"

"I'm glad that you liked it," Masato said, rocking his daughter back and forth until she slowly closing her eyes to fall asleep.

"I can put her in crib if you want me to," Haruka said.

"No, today is a very special day for you," Masato said, stand up and walked over to Haruka. "Happy mother day my love," Masato said, lend down and kiss Haruka on the lips.

**Thank you for reading Masato Mother day sorry that i was late one this chapter :)**


End file.
